Join Me In Martinique
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: The story of Barnabas and Angelique...before Josette du Pres. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, beautiful reviewers! I decided to take a stab at Angelique/Barnabas' relationship before he and Josette were ever lovers, so hopefully you'll enjoy:)

**CH 1: Barnabas Collins**

I never felt like a beautiful girl, yet I knew I wasn't ugly. I suppose that I'm 'quite lovely' just as the stable boy tells me time and time again, yet in spite of all this I find myself loathing my reflection and everything about myself that chills my very soul just to gaze upon my wicked countenance.

In order for this to make sense one must come to the realization that my mother was a witch, and a very frightening one at that. She abandoned me at the age of nine and left me to fend for myself in Martinique; a poor young creature without a cent to my name nor a home to abide in. As luck would have it, I was discovered in the streets by a beautiful girl named Josette DuPres, truly the kindest and most gentle soul that I had ever had the honor to meet. This girl lived with her father and her aunt in the largest home in the city and were terribly rich, thus fueling my fears of the respected aristocrats.

Unfortunately my fears weren't to be scorned, fore Count Andre DuPres was rather dismissive of my appearance in the very beginning. With little Josette's persistence, however, Andre opened his arms to my arrival and granted me the position of his daughter's very own servant. At first I was frightened of such a prospect, yet over the months my fear soon turned into that of absolute euphoria.

Josette and I became fast friends and, before I knew it, I found myself longing to be her sister - her _equal._ Despite the fact that the dark-haired beauty never once treated me as her inferior, I always felt as if I were her shadow and a nuisance that could never be swept under the rug.

By Josette's 16th birthday she began to receive bountiful gentleman callers at the doorstep each and every day, yet none of them seemed to satiate her desires. Long ago she had confided in me that she longed for the typical tall, dark and handsome type with a tremendous bout of mystery and charisma, so now I anxiously wait alongside her for this dream man to come to life.

It wasn't until now, two long years later, that I was truly surprised to find that my mistress wasn't the slightest bit discouraged by all this. I was currently sitting with her Aunt Natalie out on the large wrap-around porch out front, my gaze following her large and striking one with unmasked surprise as a gentleman suddenly stepped up the front stoop and bestowed us with a deep and gracious bow.

"My dear ladies," he had greeted warmly, "I give you nothing but my highest and utmost respect. The question at hand that rests is if I might be allowed to call upon your charming niece, Countess DuPres?"

Giving a pleased gasp Natalie leapt up and to her feet before clasping her hands over her heart in what appeared to be a euphoric bout of pure jubilation. "Yes, you may, kind sir! All I ask is that you give me a moment to go and fetch her...and that you give me your name."

The dark-haired man smiled, then, his cheeks crinkling amidst a youthful motion of amusement as he nodded in appreciation. "Of course, how silly of me" he chided. "I am Barnabas Collins, son of Joshua and Naomi Collins. You've heard of them, I'm sure?"

"Oh, yes, indeed I have!" Natalie revealed, her cheeks flushing with excitement. "Now that I know you come from a respectable family I will have Josette down here in mere moments...please excuse me, Mr. Collins!"

I followed her ecstatic figure to as far as my line of vision would allow, my skin prickling once I felt as if I were being shot in place by two red-hot pokers. Upon further inspection, however, I soon came to discover that the sensation was coming from Barnabas' eyes, my gaze locking with his before I raised a hand to my cheek and forced myself to look away.

"Why do you tremble so?" he asked, the smooth velvet of his voice causing me to shudder. "Surely you are not afraid of me?"

Not wanting to appear weak before such a gentleman I returned sharply, "I may be a fool, Mr. Collins, yet weak I most certainly am not! Does the land you come from not find it rude to stare at a woman?"

"Oh...well I am sorry" Barnabas confessed, suddenly frowning in embarrassment. "I hadn't meant to stare, my dear...surely you can forgive me for wanting to gaze upon something so radiant and beautiful as yourself? You're like a rose - so flushing and exuberant with a fresh and blushing beauty...what is your name?"

"Yet roses have thorns" I returned coldly, not being one to be so easily moved by means of flattery. "My name is Angelique Bouchard...and I have never been called beautiful before, thus making your poetic nonsense completely and utterly faulty. If no one has seen this 'beauty' in me before, you must be trying to humor me and I don't appreciate it in the slightest."

Barnabas gave a humorless laugh. "Child, you must be living in a dream world. Have you not gazed upon your reflection in the mirror as of late? You are _beautiful..._honestly and truly beautiful."

I trembled then, tears of unshed pain and woe forming along my lashes as, for the very first time in my life I truly _did_ feel beautiful. It was then that I wanted to tell that gorgeous man that I adored him and that I desired to keep him all to myself, yet Natalie and dear Josette came out onto the porch at that very moment and I instantly knew that I'd lost him. After all, _everyone_ falls captive to Josette's charm the moment they lay their eyes upon her radiant beauty and flawless figure and manner.

As I stood there taking in the scene like a mute fool it was then that I felt my first bout of jealousy toward my beloved childhood friend, the thin dividend between good and evil melting away within my soul like the sands of time...

**A/N:** Review and you shall receive. ;0)


	2. Second Meetings Are the Most Grand

**CH 2: Second Meetings Are the Most Grand **

"Don't you want to hear about Barnabas, Angelique? You haven't said a word all evening!"

I immediately looked up from the dress that I had been hemming, my cheeks turning a delicate crimson as I promptly shook my head in answer. "Oh, no mademoiselle, I feel that it would be very improper of me to question such matters."

_"Nonsense,_ Angelique! You are my best friend and confidant!" Josette argued, laughing as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world. Leaning in closer she added, "Besides, I'd only trust you to keep my most treasured secrets. If word were to get out to the neighbors everyone would be absolutely up in arms!"

"Oh...oui" I agreed, not realizing that I had tied the knot to my hem so tightly that it had snapped directly in two.

Noticing this, Josette raised an eyebrow in concern. "Your patchwork" she began, pointing. "It must have torn."

"Oh...so it did" I mumbled, absently re-knotting it before purposely redirecting my gaze anywhere but the beautiful countenance of my mistress.

Before I could announce that I was about to retire for the night as I so sorely desired, however, she suddenly blurted, "Barnabas is staying for a fortnight, you realize. That's why his carriage is still out front."

My heart felt as if it had blossomed like a balloon being inflated by helium, my lips screwing into a grim line in order to hide the undeniable ghosting of a smile. Checking myself so that my voice deflected absolutely no emotion, whatsoever, I returned wearily, "Oh, really, mademoiselle?I can honestly say that I took no notice of Mr. Collins' transportation, whatsoever. I trust then that I'll be caring for him and his coachman, as well?"

"No, I wouldn't dream of it! Marie and Reynard can take care of them" Josette argued before flopping back on the settee with a light-hearted sigh. Glancing back up at me she added, "MonsieurCollins is _so_ wonderful, Angelique...really, if you talked to him you'd melt in a puddle at his feet."

"Oh, I'm sure" I agreed, my cheeks flushing at the very remembrance of our confrontation out on the front porch. "Is he interested in a long-term relationship, by chance?"

Josette smiled. "As far as I can tell he is...what would you say if he proposed?"

"That is not my place, mademoiselle" I hurriedly cut in, truly wishing to avoid the subject at all costs. "Monsieur Collins is so far out of my league that I blush at the very idea of him proposing."

"Oh, nonsense, Angelique! You put yourself down far too much!" my mistress argued, giving me a light tap on the arm as her weak punishment for my spoken words. "I'm sure that Monsieur Barnabas is absolutely captivated by you! If I were not here I am almost certain that it would be you and not I that he would be courting."

Something in Josette's words gave me a newfound hope, yet I couldn't help but frown as I continued with my patchwork. My heart was already far too scarred to subject it to a new bout of pain, so it was clear that I was not nearly as eager to interact with Mr. Collins as she.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Something about springtime always makes my heart flutter and dance to an unwritten melody within my beating heart, the after effects of winter intermingling with the beginnings of summer always leaving me with the feeling that absolutely nothing can go awry. Perhaps this is the reason I had decided on taking a walk down along the beaten path behind the DuPres manor, in which I have long ago dubbed 'The Path to Salvation'.

I merely feel so strongly about this beautiful walk because once one actually completes it a powerful sense of liberation truly comes over. The feeling is absolutely inexpressible, yet one day I managed to write it all down within the confinements of my diary and described my most intimate fantasies occurring in this very place. As of late one of these fantasies has become the noble Barnabas Collins...

"I say, are you out here all alone and unattended?"

I let out a tremendous gasp, whirling about on my heel in order to find none other than the aforementioned, himself. _"Barnabas!"_ I choked out, suddenly redder than any tomato that I have ever picked from the DuPres garden. "W-what on earth are you doing out here? Mademoiselle Josette is inside!"

"I am quite aware of that, thank you. The truth of the matter is that I came out here to see you" he explained, smiling that alluring smile of his as he allowed the most gentlemanly of bows to grace my presence. Noticing my silence he added, "That is, of course, if I may? I merely saw you walking all by yourself and figured that it was only proper if I escorted you amidst such beautiful weather."

Quite flattered, I nodded my consent, then held out a hand before returning rather demurely, "Oui, monsieur, you most certainly may, yet I must warn you...men who accompany me often find their hearts to be quite broken by the end of the evening."

Barnabas smirked, seeming to enjoy my proposed challenge immensely. "Might I reveal, Madame, that I am not like most men?"

"Nor I like most women" I remarked, smiling in turn. "What say you to that?"

He grinned. "I say that that makes it all the more compelling."

Linking my arm in his, the two of us cheerily began the charming walk toward my favorite retreat: the DuPres Brook.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why do you suppose the world is the way that it is, Monsieur Collins?" I asked sleepily, subconsciously resting my head on his shoulder as the two of us continued to sit alongside the glittering brook behind the DuPres garden.

I felt Barnabas shift slightly beneath my unexpected weight, then reprimand softly, "Please, Mademoiselle Bouchard...call me Barnabas."

"Well only if _you_ call me Angelique" I returned, smirking before stretching out and flopping back in the cool grass. Noticing him glance down at me with warm eyes I no longer cared whether or not my current position was ladylike, for his caring gaze alone left me with all the assurance that I preferred. He accepted me, and I needed that. I never like to admit my weaknesses, but this is one that I've only recently discovered upon Mr. Collins' unexpected arrival.

In a way I am frightened to realize that I need another human being - _let alone a man_ - in my life, yet on the other hand, all of the feelings that I have been experiencing over the past few days are very new and exciting. It's almost as if something incredibly warm to the touch has developed and expanded within my very soul, consuming me little by little as my desires continue to unfold. And yes, I've just admitted it - I desire Barnabas Collins more than life, itself. Dare I tell my mistress? Most certainly not...and yet...how can I possibly hope to attain Mr. Collins' affections when my beauty clearly pales in comparison to Mademoiselle Josette's?

Noting my sudden lack of vitality, Barnabas laid down beside me and rolled over onto his side, the crow's feet around his dark eyes crinkling ever-so-slightly as he bestowed me with one of the most pleasing smiles that he could possibly muster. "My dear Angelique" he began, reaching out and touching my chin, "are you ill?"

"No, Monsieur" I whispered, daring to reach out and grasp at his invading hand. "I just...well...do you think we could possibly just lie like this for a moment longer? Can we just pretend that for once there's actually something wondrous awaiting us in the future? _Together?"_

"My dear, I'm quite afraid that you may have misunderstood my intentions. You see, I-"

_"Please"_ I whispered, gazing into his eyes with my own powerful sea-green orbs so that he seemed frozen in time.

Finally nodding his consent, Barnabas took me fondly within the security of his arms and we laid like that together until dusk, within those precious moments my heart never feeling more alive than any other time in my pitiful existence.

By God…._I'm in love._

**A/N:** First and foremost, thank you to all of the lovely reviewers whom have been so kind as to give me feedback:) I GREATLY appreciate it, and hope that you've enjoyed the next installment as much as I've enjoyed writing it. :-P

Secondly, I apologize for my slow updating - I'm bad at being precise with timing.

And third, I don't mean to sound like a pitiful case, but none of my other Dark Shadows stories have gotten nearly as much success, and I'm just asking if you'll give them a chance? You see, my best friend put some of mine under herpen name, SweetFaith06. I use this one so that I can write different pairings than I'm accustomed to without my fans of the other pairings getting all fired up about it. :-P Ssh, you know my secret! I only ask because I'm rather proud of them - moreso than this piece - and since you've been so kind I was hoping you'd enjoy them just as much, if not more. Thank you very much once more, and please enjoy your days! ;0)


	3. Can't Wait A Moment Longer

**CH 3: Can't Wait A Moment Longer**

Sucking in my breath as my fellow servant, Marie continued to tightly pull the strings to my corset, I felt my eyes water as I frantically grasped at my bedpost for support.

"Hold still, mon cher!" Marie growled, my teeth gritting as she forcefully knotted the strings as if taming a wild beast.

I opened my mouth in order to object, only to release a wretched howl, instead. "Ow! That hurt, you vache stupide!"

"Don't you call me a stupid cow, Angelique! Next time I won't be so nice!" Marie growled, the watery-gray of her eyes flashing dangerously as she gave one final tug at my corset to further prove her point.

I winced, yet nodded my apology. "Oui...merci, Marie. Where on earth would I be without your helping to support my bosoms?"

Marie's anger immediately transformed into that of amusement, her laughter clearer than the city bells as she placed a hand to her cheek and sighed. "Oh, mon cher, you are too much...as much as I dislike knotting your corset, Reynard most certainly seems to appreciate the outcome."

_"Reynard?"_ I reiterated, stiffening at the mere mentioning of the DuPres' other servant. "What on earth does _he_ have to do with my bosoms?"

"Oh...well...I think he likes you" Marie revealed, her voice now terribly soft. "He may be somewhat of a lech, but he's very handsome."

"And very ignorant" I agreed, stubbornly folding my arms. "I'm sorry, Marie, but I'm not interested...that man is absolutely revolting!"

"Why, because you fancy Barnabas Collins?"

I froze, my sea-green irises widening in utter astonishment as I eyed Marie with what I hoped to God was a disarming look. "H-how do you mean?" I demanded, my throat now terribly dry. "Monsieur Collins is Mademoiselle Josette's fiance! How could you ever think something so horrid of me?"

Marie didn't answer, immediately turning her back to me so that her fiery red curls bounced along with her stiff movements. It was quite clear to me that she didn't wish to discuss whatever it was that she knew, so I frantically grasped her by the wrist in one last feeble attempt of persuasion.

"Please, mon ami" I tried yet again, _"please_ tell me if you've seen or heard something that would make you regard me with such little respect."

Marie finally turned in order to gaze into my eyes, her next words chilling me to the very bone. "You were discovered by the brook with Monsieur Collins yesterday evening" she began, her intense gave never leaving my own. "Reynard is completely willing to bargain with you if you go see him in the servant quarters before dinner is to be served."

"There is nothing in the world that Reynard and I could possibly discuss" I spat, turning my back on her in an instant. "That slippery eel may think that my fate rests in his hands, but I'm afraid, mon ami, that he is _sadly _mistaken!"

"Don't be so sure of that, Angelique" Marie whispered, causing my heart to take a dive due to her vindictive tone. "If you are wise, mon cher, you _will_ see him."

At this admonition I resignedly closed my eyes, inwardly realizing that she was right.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Exiting the dining room with several dishes piled atop my tray, I headed into the kitchen with every intention of disposing of them when a hand suddenly encircled about my wrist.

"Ah, mon ami, I see that you've deliberately disobeyed my orders" the masculine figure cooed into my ear, my eyes piercing vengefully into his own as I coolly withdrew my arm from within his taut grasp.

"Ah, contraire, Reynard...I never had any intention of viewing you as my master to begin with" I hissed, purposefully ignoring him as I set my tray down onto the kitchen table and turned in order to make my leave. Reynard, however, chose to make this exceedingly difficult.

"I know about your affections for Barnabas Collins" he revealed, blocking the door so that I could no longer escape. "If you make a deal with me, mon cher, I won't tell Mademoiselle Josette or Monsieur Andre."

I was absolutely infuriated. "How _dare_ you!" I seethed heatedly in response, spinning about on my heel so that I was no longer forced to gaze into his mocking gray eyes. "I find it to be absolutely insulting that you just outright accuse me of impure deeds without a shred of proof!"

"You are a whore, Angelique...what other proof do I need?" Reynard demanded, the handsome curve of his lips curling upward into a despicable sneer that left my body trembling with rage.

With every shred of strength that I retained, I reared back and struck him clear across the face, watching on with tremendous satisfaction as the dark-haired servant grasped at his throbbing cheek with a wild look in his startled eyes.

"You conniving bitch!" he snarled, seizing me viciously by the lace of my sleeve. "If you dare touch me again, I will turn you in to the authorities!"

"And if you dare touch _me_ again, I will turn you into a toad!" I hissed, my sea-green eyes piercing fiercely into Reynard's gray ones until he released me and backed away in what appeared to be complete and utter incredulity.

"You're _mad!"_ he exclaimed, grasping at the cross about his neck as if that would protect him from my wrath.

Laughing at this ridiculous display, I approached him like a lioness on the prowl, my eyes only widening in their intensity as I reached out a hand and touched the smoothness of his freshly shaven cheek. "I see that you've guessed what I am, Reynard, and for that you must be silenced."

"No, Angelique, _please!"_ he begged, taking me by the shoulders before giving me a frantic shake. "I never said you were a witch..._honest,_ I didn't!"

_"Oh?"_ I bestowed him with a look of mock surprise. "Why, mon chéri, neither did I."

His eyes widening at the realization of his fateful mistake, Reynard took a hesitant step back, only to stop the moment that I reached out and seized him by the throat.

"What's the matter, Reynard?" I demanded, smirking cruelly before withdrawing my hand. "Can't you speak?"

Reynard opened his mouth in what appeared to be an attempt at denouncing my name, yet no sound was able to escape his lips but a dry rasp of breath.

I laughed gaily. "There, you see? Now my secret will be between just the two of us."

Reynard released an infuriated rasp as his response and I laughed yet again, gaily gathering my skirts before turning in order to make my leave - Mademoiselle Josette had a fire to be tended to.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I avoided Reynard's beseeching gaze as I spooned the mashed potatoes and gravy onto Mademoiselle Josette's plate, her cheerful 'thank you' nearly startling me straight out of my skin due to the uptight mood that I was currently in. Of course, I most certainly had every right to be, what with the fact that I had addressed a note to Monsieur Barnabas earlier on that evening. I knew that our relationship was in jeopardy, including my happiness, and for that I knew that it was absolutely imperative to tell him how I feel.

I've spent the past few hours writing and rewriting the note, pouring my heart and soul out onto the parchment in one pathetic attempt at winning a man's love. In it I had told him that I must see him, so we were to meet one another at midnight. If he agreed, all he had to do was tell me that he wished for me to tidy his room and I would know what to do.

Finally stopping before the man of my innermost desires, I sent him a bewitching smile and slipped the note carefully under the table and into his unsuspecting palm. "Mashed potatoes, Monsieur?"

Startled, Barnabas looked up at me and then down at his hand, only to nod so as not to appear foolish. "Oui, Mademoiselle" he agreed, "thank you."

"You're most certainly welcome, Monsieur" I returned, my lips curling upward into a delightfully genuine smile as I spooned some of the side dish onto his plate.

As I did so, however, I soon noticed Barnabas sneaking furtive glances down at the note within his grasp. My heart pounding, I shakily poured the gravy over the mashed potatoes, only to suddenly feel his hand cover my own. "That will be all, Mademoiselle" he whispered, his gaze softening as he gave my face a careful once-over. "If you don't mind, I'd really like someone to tidy up my room after supper. Shall I expect you?"

My bottom lip quivered with excitement, yet I managed to nod in spite of myself. Oh, _God,_ he had accepted!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Angelique?"_

"Oui, Barnabas" I whispered, careful to cover the light of my candle with my hand as I continued to wait outside his bedroom door. "May I come in, Monsieur?"

The door swung gently open in answer, Barnabas' deep brown eyes luring me into their tremendous depths as he held out his hand for me in greeting. "Come in, my dear" he urged, smiling as I accepted his hand and followed him silently into his room. As he turned to shut the door, he added casually over his shoulder, "In your note you said that you had something urgent to discuss with me. What was it?"

I turned to him with utmost resolve in my eyes, my hands visibly shaking as I ventured weakly, "I-it's nothing, really, I suppose, but I...well...I-I'd just like to know if these past few days have been as wonderful for you as they have been for me."

"Well of course they have" Barnabas returned, clearly not understanding my hidden meaning. "The DuPres' have been terribly kind to me and you, my dear, are by far no exception. I've enjoyed my stay tremendously and I daresay that, if I weren't so fond of Maine, I most certainly would have wound up here in the near future all on my own."

"Oh."

Lowering my gaze to the cold hardwood floor beneath our feet, I unceremoniously turned my back to him and bowed my head, questioning sheepishly, "You mean...you _honestly_ don't know why I asked to meet with you tonight?"

"Well no, I suppose not" Barnabas agreed. "Should I have?"

The _fool!_ Had I not dropped enough hints? With any more I surely would have created my very own mystery!

Thoroughly upset by his response, I spun about on my heel and regarded him with large, tearful eyes, my voice shaken and hushed as I continued, "Surely you know how I feel about you, Monsieur? My captive heart officially belongs to only you, Barnabas - only you may free me from my never ending solitude."

"Angelique, I-"

"Please" I begged, running a hand down along the smoothness of his cheek, _"please_ love me, Barnabas. You are the only man who's ever been kind to me, and for that I feel completely indebted to you."

"Oh, Angelique" he whispered, "why do you make me feel this way? What powers do you possess over my heart? I'll admit that I've watched you from afar with a keen eye for the past few days, yet something is always holding me back."

"You are afraid, then" I accused, my searching gaze never leaving his own as my hands absently strayed down the front of his overcoat. "Do not fear what cannot be helped, mon cher...if we love one another, what is to stop us?"

"Fate" Barnabas returned coldly, moving away from me as if he'd been burned.

"Mon cher, what is it? What have I done wrong?" I demanded, tears forming beneath my lashes as I anxiously rushed over and to his side.

Barnabas regarded me with pained eyes, his voice soft and barely audible as he returned, "You are far too good for me, Angelique. Why would God give a man such as myself a true rose...a goddess in mortal's clothing? Surely you must realize that this will never work?"

"Maybe not forever" I agreed, "but can't you at least give tonight a chance?"

Barnabas turned to me, then, his eyes burning deeply into mine so that they mirrored the passion that I had hidden within my being for so long. Encircling his arms about my middle, he then tilted my chin back with his free hand and placed a single desirous kiss upon my lips, my body melting into his embrace as the satin of his lips gently ghosted along my jaw line and down to the crook of my neck.

_"Barnabas"_ I whispered, closing my eyes as the fire of his lips and tongue made their mark upon my flesh, my nails snagging along the fabric of his overcoat as he lifted me up within the security of his arms and slammed me viciously up against the wall.

Moaning into his open mouth, I hurriedly began to unfasten the golden buttons to his overcoat, only to suddenly overhear a knocking at the door.

_"Monsieur Barnabas?"_

We both gasped, looking to each other in an instant of sheer panic.

It was Mademoiselle Josette!

**A/N:** Thanks again to all of my lovely reviewers! You've made this my most popular DS fic, and for that I can't thank you enough:)


	4. The Love Is Real

**A/N:** First of all, FORGIVE ME for taking _so_ long to update!! I had a tremendous sense of writer's block, and on top of that, I was way more focused on my RPG than anything else, so again, sorry. :( I will, however, give you a quick recap:

-Reynard threatened Angelique, and she in turn showed him that she was not a force to be reckoned with

-At dinner Angelique gave Barnabas a note pleading to meet with him, and he accepted

-During their tryst, both Angelique and Barnabas admitted their feelings to one another and began to be intimate, but Josette interrupted at the door…

CH 4: The Love Is Real

"Monsieur Barnabas? _Monsieur?_ Are you still awake?"

My heart pounding, I turned to Barnabas with a look of pure terror in my eyes, my hands seeking his in a gesture of comfort as I hissed, "What are we going to do now, mon ami? We cannot hide our feelings from her forever!"

His eyes sliding slowly over toward the wall behind me, Barnabas argued, "Perhaps we can, mon cher – quickly, go to my closet." Upon noting my utmost apprehension, he barked, "Go _now!"_

_"Monsieur?"_

With frantic eyes, Barnabas watched as I scurried over to the closet before finally answering, "Oui, Mademoiselle? How may I be of assistance?"

There came a pause, then a meek, "If it's not being too bold of a request, Monsieur, I was hoping to enter your quarters and talk for a moment…"

"No, mon cher, it would be of no consequence, I assure you" Barnabas returned, my eyes narrowing as I cracked the closet open for a peek. The bedroom door was currently open, and where I had stood only moment before, Mademoiselle Josette now resided. From what I could see, she was wearing her silk taffeta nightgown from Paris – a bold move on her part, I had to admit! Although Josette minded her reputation as much as the next red-blooded woman of high standing, it had always been quite clear to me that she harbored somewhat of a wild side, albeit rather slim.

Realizing that the two were now engaged in conversation, I leaned in closer in order to catch word of their discussion.

"…No, no, Monsieur, it's nothing like that, I just…" Josette faltered. "I just have come to adore you so, and I…I wanted you to know how very much I appreciate your presence in this household. Not a moment goes by that I don't think of all you've done for me, Monsieur – not one!"

Barnabas smiled. "You are too kind, mon cher, but surely you know that I care for you, as well? You have been an absolute joy to tutor – I know of no individual who can possibly outdo your progress with the English language. You are truly a brilliant and beautiful girl, mon cher."

"Just a girl, Monsieur?" Josette questioned shyly. "Am I not yet a woman? I have been eighteen for a full five months now, and father is well beyond impatient for me to wed." Looking up at Barnabas with beseeching eyes, she asked, "Do you not find me worthy of your affections, Monsieur?"

Barnabas crossed the threshold as if deep in thought, Josette's curious gaze following after him as I continued to scowl in silence. After what felt like all eternity, my love finally turned back to her before acknowledging, "If anything, mon cher, it is _I_ who am unworthy of your affection. You are far too brilliant of a gem to possibly demote to the poor title of housewife – I hold you in far too high regard for that."

"Then you do not love me" Josette accused, her dainty features scrunching up in complete sorrow as she shook her head. "Oh, Monsieur, please tell me what I have done to deserve such torment! Why do you detest me so!?"

"I do _not_ detest you, mon chéri!" Barnabas argued, his hands now grasping her by the shoulders as he forced her to return his gaze. "In fact, I find that I rather fancy you. The company that you provide is refreshing and true, just like the sense of your character."

Josette smiled amidst her tears. "Do you really mean that, Monsieur? Do you truly enjoy my company?"

"Most assuredly" Barnabas returned, his hand cupping the svelte curve of her cheek as he placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead. "Now go and get some sleep before we are discovered, mon chéri – I shall see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Josette beamed. "And I look forward to it very much, Monsieur…adieu."

"Adieu" Barnabas acknowledged, smiling after my mistress with a fondness that roiled within my gut as he shut the door.

Certain that it was finally safe to make my appearance, I stormed out of the closet before striking him clear across the face, demanding amidst my hysteria, "And what, pray tell, was _that_ called, Monsieur? Was it truly necessary to woo her with me only mere feet away? I have a heart and soul as well, mon cher, or had you forgotten amidst your lust for another?"

Barnabas gave a derisive snort. "I'm afraid I do not know what you're talking about, Angelique – all I did was prevent our travesty of an affair from being discovered."

_"All_ you did?" I demanded, blinking up at him in utter disbelief. "Monsieur, all you _did_ was fuel Mademoiselle Josette's feelings for you! Now I will have to put up with the heartache of her vying for your affections!"

"Well perhaps it is for the best" he argued. "In this manner we will arouse no suspicion from Monsieur Andres or the Countess. Do you want them to catch wind of our feelings and send me out into the street?"

I bowed my head. "No, mon chéri, of course not – I'm afraid I'm just a very jealous woman."

Barnabas smiled before warmly taking my hands in his, his voice soft and full of assurance as he whispered, "You have no reason to be jealous, mon ami – I care for you more than you'll ever know."

Having grown up on foolish hopes and broken dreams, it was truly a great surprise to find myself falling for his words and charm faster than a wild stallion. "Oh, Monsieur" I beseeched, "if what you say is true, then let us be together forever!"

Throwing my arms fervently about his neck, Barnabas and I shared an alluringly warm kiss before I revealed that it would be wise if I returned to my quarters. With a nod as his consent, Barnabas bestowed a gentle kiss upon my hand before we parted ways, my heart now a flutter and my soul more alive than I'd ever felt in all my life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angelique? Are you in there?"

Completely taken aback by Marie's call, I curled up further beneath the scratchy linen of my sheets, my eyes squeezing shut the moment I heard the latch to the servant's quarters give way with a resounding _'click'._

"Angelique?" she entreated yet again. "Mon chéri, are you feeling alright?" Placing a gentle hand upon my shoulder, she gave me a rousing shake before continuing, "You are needed in the kitchen, sweetness, so could you please make an effort to rise?"

With an exaggerated whimper, I clutched at my midsection before wailing, "Oh Marie, I do not feel well at all! Something must not be settling well with me, because I tried to get up this morning – _honest,_ I did! – but I was stricken by an earth-shattering pain in the stomach!"

"Oh, my! Shall I request a doctor?" Marie continued to press, her hands grasping my own before she felt my forehead with her cooling fingertips. "Oh, mon cher, you're burning up! Don't even _think _of getting out of bed before this fever clears!"

I gave her a weak smile, only to immediately shake my head. "I do not need a doctor, merci – I will be alright."

"Are you sure, mon cher?"

When I nodded, Marie gave me a sympathetic smile before lightly patting my cheek. "Oh, very well" she relented, "but I swear, Angelique, you are far too stubborn for your own good, sometimes! I won't send for a doctor, but I _will_ work doubly hard to cover your share."

"Oh, Marie, you truly _are_ a godsend" I breathed, now waving after her retreating form as she smiled and shut the door gently behind her.

Once I was completely positive that she had gone, I threw the covers off my body before rushing out of bed in preparation for the morning. Needless to say, I had never been more appreciative of my powers in my entire life until that very moment.

As I continued to dress and fix my hair, I realized that although Monsieur Barnabas would still be in his quarters preparing for Josette's English lesson, I was taking a very large risk, indeed. What if someone were to see or overhear us?

Frowning, I smoothed out the wrinkles to my pea-colored dress before turning toward the small clock on my nightstand. It read a quarter past eight, so if I were to hurry, I could be with Barnabas before Josette's lesson at nine.

With a determined nod of the head, I hitched up my skirts before opening my door and tiptoeing out into the hallway. Surprisingly, it was completely barren – most mornings my fellow maids are either cleaning or gossiping near their quarters, but for some reason, today no one was in sight.

Quickening my steps due to not believing my good fortune, I rushed along the beautifully varnished flooring, all the while praying that the creaking and groaning of the wood wouldn't give me away.

After what felt like a lifetime to my poor nerves, I finally found myself standing before Monsieur Barnabas' room. With a shaking breath, I rapped on the door, my heart rate only accelerating the moment I heard him utter a pleasant "Just a minute", followed by the sound of his soft footfalls. After this supposed 'minute' had passed, the door opened and there stood Barnabas in all his astute handsomeness, my mind forming a complete blank once he trained his kind eyes upon my bewildered countenance.

"Why, Angelique" he greeted, "whatever brings you here at this hour? It's always a pleasure to see you, of course, but I'm afraid I must be-"

"Preparing for Mademoiselle Josette's lesson – I know, I know" I interjected, suddenly back in control of my faculties. "Forgive me for being so bold, Barnabas, but I had to see you. Have you any idea what it's like to be a woman in love? I pine for you so very much…"

Barnabas gave me a wry smile. "I must admit that this is beyond my knowledge since I am a man, but I do know what it's like to be in love."

I felt my pulse quicken. "Then…you love me, Barnabas?"

"Yes" he admitted, his dulcet gaze softening as he took my hands in his. Leading me into his quarters before gently closing the door, he then sustained, "I've done very little other than think of you, I must admit – your starry gaze, the way your hair falls across your face…by God, what have you done to me, Angelique?"

"I could very easily ask you the same question, Monsieur" I countered, my heart swelling as he framed my face with his gentle hands. "Why, it's almost as if you've bewitched me…"

Barnabas gave a chuckle, never once realizing the true irony of my words as he nodded his agreement. "If I have bewitched you, then you have bewitched me tenfold, mon ami."

"Tell me you love me" I pleaded, truly needing to hear it. "I need to know how much I mean to you, Monsieur, for I do not give myself to just any man."

Barnabas raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon? What do you mean by 'give yourself'?"

"Why, isn't it obvious?" I demanded. "I want you so very much, Barnabas – so much so that I'm completely willing to give up all my morals for you. Please lie with me, mon ami…make me remember what it feels like to be loved."

Barnabas, being the wonderful gentleman that he was, truly appeared to be torn for a moment – that is, until I decided to take matters into my own hands.

Rising up on the tips of my toes, I closed the distance between us by feverishly claiming his mouth with my own, our lips dancing to the passionate medley of our unspoken love song as I felt him maneuver me toward his bed.

Reveling in the sweet oasis of Barnabas' mouth, I allowed myself to be swept away by tide after tide of passion, my eyes then meeting with his as he caressed gentle hands toward the buttons of my frock.

"I promise I won't hurt you – I could never hurt you" he whispered, placing a tender kiss upon my forehead as I felt tears coming to my eyes. Never before had someone been so in tune with my feelings – never before had anyone been so warm and _caring…_

"Oh, Barnabas!" Throwing my arms about his neck, I enveloped him with a furious and demanding kiss that completely wrought my senses, my soul completely adrift as I felt the tide once more trying to take me under. In that very instant I felt his hand beneath my petticoat, my eyes meeting with his once I realized that all that truly existed in that moment were me, Barnabas, and our undying love.

**A/N:** Yeah, so that ending was definitely a cop out, but I didn't feel like writing the love scene until the next chapter. I've ALREADY had writer's block, so I didn't need to add that on top of it – every time I have a love scene, the writer's block always seems to triple! lol Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter since it took me SO long to update. I promise that I _will_ finish this story, though, so no worries! Reviews make me go faster! ;0P Yes, bribery IS fun… hehe


	5. Betrayed

**A/N**: I know it's been a while (SO sorry for taking so long!), so here's a super quick recap:

-Barnabas/Angelique finally confessed their feelings for one another, and they prepared to make love (I know I promised I'd write a love scene, but I just couldn't…I have to be at least a _little_ attracted to the male character, and since I'm not the slightest bit attracted to Barnabas, it wasn't gonna happen. lol)

**CH 5: Betrayed**

Gazing down upon Barnabas' resting form with a deep fondness, I lightly stroked his cheek before leaning forward and pressing my lips against his forehead. It was now a quarter 'til nine, and I knew I had to depart before Mademoiselle Josette came for her English lesson.

Drawing my petticoat over my head, I then staggered into my pantaloons before fetching my frock from off the floor. I felt Barnabas' sleepy gaze burning into my back, my head slowly turning so that we finally locked eyes.

"Are you leaving so soon, ma chéri?"

I smiled, yet nodded in spite of my desire to do otherwise. "Yes, mon amor, I must…Mademoiselle Josette will be here shortly."

Seeming to take my meaning, Barnabas hurriedly slipped into his clothing before walking me to the door, my lips curling upward in a smile as he placed a quick kiss upon my forehead. "Go quickly, my sweet Angelique" he urged. "God willing, I will see you again very soon."

"Oui" I agreed. "With God's help, we shall never be parted."

As we said our goodbyes, I entered the hallway and shut the door quietly behind me, my back resting against the oak surface as I giddily cast my gaze heavenward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smiling dreamily, I barely noticed Marie's reproachful look as we continued to peel potatoes for the du Pres' lunch, my voice now hushed and sweet as I inquired, "Marie, have you ever been in love?"

Startled by this question, the redhead nodded slowly before acknowledging, "Oui, ma cher…doesn't it seem that love has been passing through this house far faster than the plague as of late?"

"Whatever do you mean?" I demanded, now fearful that she had discovered my secret.

Eyeing me strangely, Marie questioned, "You mean you haven't heard the news?" When I shook my head, she laughed before sustaining, "Monsieur Barnabas and Mademoiselle Josette became engaged earlier this morning – the former is returning to Maine right as we speak so he can prepare for the wedding."

Feeling the color drain from my cheeks, I turned on my heel and burst out the kitchen door without another word, the chickens whooping and clucking angrily as I rushed through them in order to reach the docking bay.

"Barnabas!" I screamed, "Barnabas, do not leave me!"

Frantically waving my arms toward the retreating ship, I felt tears stinging along my lashes once I realized that he would not stop…that he had lied to me about our love.

With a sorrowful wail, I dropped down to my knees and wept, for I had given my heart and soul to that cruel American. He had taken my innocence, and in so doing left me a broken and hollow shell of the woman I once was.

Wiping at my swollen eyes, I then vowed that Barnabas _would_ be mine, and that he and my mistress would regret their decision for the rest of their wretched lives.

**A/N**: And you know what happens from there…Angelique goes nutso and brings about the downfall of those poor Collinses. Sorry for the cop-out, but this one was difficult to find inspiration for…thankfully I managed to finish it – hope you enjoyed, anyway!


End file.
